BB's strange way of showing love
by GamerGirl142
Summary: Bb just has a vary strange way of showing love! This is a Kingdom heartsXDeath note cross over! NamineXBB


**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm back with a vary weird pairing! I'm going to Pair Beyond Birthday from Deathnote with Namine from kingdom hearts! Now no one tell me that's a weird pairing? X3 I think so, but it just sooo popped in my head. I mean Namine's a sweet girl, BB's your worst nightmare! lol their like Ying and Yang. Black And white! Complete oppitsite! Anywho I guess on with the story! This is a Kingdom HeartXDeath Note cross-over! NamineXBB One-shot! Warning: If you don't like reading stories with blood or guts! This is not the story for you!**

**Namine's P.O.V **

I flipped threw the channel's as if any minute something interesting would pop up. Sadly to my lack of luck, nothing happened to far.

"What a bummer! This is a big city! There should be murder every night! I mean when will something interesting show up on T.V!" I cried out.

"Namine...If you keep screaming like that, you'r going to run out of air.."

I turned around to face my sister, yeah my sister. "What?" I sighed, "Don't you have somewhere to be Kairi?" Kairi and I where total oppisite's. She was populer, I was a nerd. She hung out with prep's, I hung out with my guy friends Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx, and two girlfriends, Xion And Larxene. Well Larxene was really just my older sister. (A/N: I know she's really not!)

Kairi glared at me, "I was about to leave when I herd you scream. It gets annoying! And you have friends at the door. " With that said, she turned and walked out.

Xion came running into the room with Axel and Roxas right behind her, "TURN TO CHANNEL 14!" She jumped over the couch and landed with a plop on the cushins.

Axel and Roxas went around the couch and sat down on the end's of the couch. "Yeah turn the channel to 14! It's the news!" Axel said sarcasticly and rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "If you guys say so!"

I changed the channel to channel 14. A new's women with wavy shoulder length blonde hair was speaking to a male with short shaggy brown hair. In the background a picture of a male was being shown. The male had raggy black hair, and red eyes, that seemed to say nothing more then 'kill.'

The women spoke up, "Today the serial killer known as BB has excaped from prison. We have no idea where he has gone, but we advise all family's to keep an eye out for someone who look's like the guy in the picture behind me." "He is a serial killer, and won' hesitate to kill you."

I turned off the T.V . Well I guess that spiked my boredom bar down. "Well...that spiked my boredom bar down..." "Now what? we can't go out without feeling as if we'd be killed any moment..."

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so!" He chuckled. "So what now?"

I giggled, "You guys staying the night? We could play games or I could draw and you guys could play games!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled, "Why not! It's not like we can go outside without being tackled by a physico with a knife."

I smiled, "Ok, then come on!" I jumped up off the couch and started for the stairs. "Come on! Last one up the stair's get to sleep on the floor ton-" Before I could even finish my sentence, I was trampled on. And guess what...I was the last up to my own room. There for I get the floor, yay.

I walked into my room, to see Axel, Xion, and Roxas already playing Rock Band. I swear those guy's are Rock Band freaks. "You guys are such rock band nerds!"

"And your a Art nerd, so I think where even!" Xion shot back.

I rolled my eyes. Grabbing my blank paper, and a binder. I walked over to the window sat down on a chair and glanced out the window. The sun had yet to fully vanish. Giving the sky that pale purple color. With a small tint of orange in it.

My eye's where so focused on the sky, that I didn't even see a face pop up on the other side of the glass window. When I did, I screamed and jumped back about fifty feet. ok, figer of speech. I fell out of my chair near the window and scrambled about a good five feet away. The face just staired back with it's non exspressionless face. It's big round red eyes, seemed to pirece right threw me, and his hair as black as a raven's feather. If not blacker do to the lighting outside.

Axel,Xion and Roxas looked at me, while giving a kinda weird yet concerned look. They didn't bother to look at the window.

"Are you ok Namine?" Roxas asked.

I was still looking at the window, as if, even if I blinked any moment he would vanish. I pointed to the window, so they would know.

Xion looked first, then Axel and then Roxas. "Hey...wait! He's the guy from the news!" Roxas shouted out.

Axel's eyes grew wide, and Xion looked as if any minute she'd faint and fall to the ground. That I didn't want to happen.

**(Third Person BB's side)**

BB desighted to place a sadistic smirk on his pale face. As if any minute he'd break the window and kill every last one of them.

Though he'd kill every last one of them but Namine. She was special and beautiful in every way. He wanted to cut into her skin, with his knife. To see if her skin is as soft as if looks.

He wanted to cut his name into her body, to show she belonged to him before she...well died. Yes, that's what BB wanted to do. To kill her slowly and painfully.

To cut her eye's out and keep them as his, ingrave his name on her oh so pale white skin. To kiss her once before she goes, and buriy her in the graveyard before the falling snows. (A/N: Snows=Winter)

BB could care less how he killed her friends. They should go fast but painfull. Yes thats what he would do. Kill them fast and painfull. Leave Namine for last.

BB watched as all four teen's face's showed nothing but fear. They new, they'd not last vary long.

He broke the window, and smirked. Letting himself into Namine's room. He watched as the teen's stood froozen in place. How stupid, being froozen in place. If he was in there place, he would have run by now.

He walked over to the door and locked it, while the four teen's watched his everymove. He took out a knife and licked the edge of the blade.

The first ones he killed was Axel,and Roxas, those to went with fight sadly they lost. Then Xion, she put up a fight, not much of one though.

The last one alive was the beautiful oh so perfect Namine. She was stairring at him with big baby blue teary eyes. Her small body back up agenst a wall. She had just seen her best friends killed before her eyes.

BB started walking toured her. A thousand way's flashed threw his mind on how to kill her. Should he cut her deeply? Ingraving his name into her body, or he could cut her beautiful baby blue eye's out and keep them, then ingrave wounds into her.

Namine hugged her knee's to her chest and stared at BB. "Please don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" She cried.

BB grabbed a rag from somewhere in her room and shoved it into her mouth. He didn't need to be cought before he could even leave a mark on her beautiful body. He then grabbed a rope and tied her feet and hand's.

He smirked at her scared face. He loved it when people feared his every apperance. When they shivered under his blood red gaze. Cowered in fear when he walked up to them. He enjoyed every minute of it.

He pulled out his Knife and licked the sharp bloodied edge of it. He brought the knife to her cheek, pushing down hard. cutting threw her soft baby like skin.

Once he saw the blood ooze out, he licked it up, tasteing her sweet blood. He smirked, and cut deeper into her skin. Getting a cry of pain from Namine.

He pulled his knife away and smiled, "Oh..Does that hurt? I'm sorry..not really.." He chuckled softly. His chuckle sounded that of a mad evil serial killer. Then again he was.

He lifted up Namine's shirt so far and cut BB on her stomic with his knife. By the time he was done, Namine had passed out. From what? He had no idea. It just made things a whole lot easyer.

BB cut BB into Namine's Cheek, making blood pour down her white cheeks. He then softy cut out her cute baby blue eye's. Each from it's socket. Blood was everywhere, but did BB really care. No, he'd bathe in blood if he could.

He put the eye's in one of his pockers, then stood up. He licked his finger's and smirked.

He picked up Namine, getting even more blood on his he said before, he don't really care.

BB dropped Namine on her bed, getting the perfectly white blanket's and sheet's stained with red blood. He shook his head and smirked. "It was fun while it lasted. Could have lasted a little longer though." He shrugged and walked over to the window .

He took one last look at the room. Her once perfectly white wall's now stained with blood. The blue carpet was no longer blue, but now a pool of blood. He smiled at his work. "Little messy.." He then climed out the window and vanished into the night.

When Beyond Birthday got home, he dropped his knife into a trash can. He was finally able to kill Namine, after so long.

Month's passed before the oh so awesome detective L put BB in jail once again! For murder, of not just Namine and her friends, but many other's! Then BB died of an unknown heartattack.-glares at light- But...we all know who really killed BB.

**Well thanks for reading! I don't know what got into me with the murder thing. When I first started the one-shot that was not my idea. BUT then my finger's started typeing and I just couldn't stop. Then this plot started and bam I was hooked and in a daze! Well anywho I hope you like it.**


End file.
